Tweeting a La Lost Canvas
by aicchan
Summary: Another meaningless fic from me. Sama seperti Tweeting Time, cuma kali ini fokusnya pada abang-abang ganteng di SSTLC - ENJOY- EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

**Tweeting a La Lost Canvas**

**Disclaimer** : Kurumada Masami & Teshirogi Shiori

**Chara** : All

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Friendship/Humor/Romance

Another meaningless fic from me. Sama seperti Tweeting Time, cuma kali ini fokusnya pada abang-abang ganteng di SSTLC ;)) Seperti biasa, para _Gold Saint_ Original saya jadikan bocah-bocah unyuu nan menggemaskan XD

Happy reading :D

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

MET PAGI, SEISI TIMELINE!

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Gue laper! Sapa gitu kek naik ke kuil Scorpio bawain gue sarapan.

.

**Green** **Aries** -at-Jamir_Shion

Selamat Pagi, semua. Siap berangkat melaksanakan misi. Sepertinya butuh beberapa hari.

.

**Big Star** -at-Big_Horn

Cuaca cerah. Sepertinya cocok untuk berlatih di gunung. Mana bocah-bocah itu? Tumben belum setor tampang jam segini.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Lha? Kenapa namanya Albafica jadi Mawar Punya Minos **-at-Mawar_Berduri** begini, ya?

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Deklarasi cinta nih. Avanya juga mana tahan ;))

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Apa aku ganti ava juga ya? Kemarin kan sempat pergi berdua sama Rhadamanthys.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Si bocah… pagi-pagi udah berisik aja.

.

**Mawar Punya Minos** -at-Mawar_Berduri

**-at-Young_Lion** plis… jangan mention aku dulu.

.

**Mawar Punya Minos** -at-Mawar_Berduri

Minos kurang ajar! Seenaknya ganti nama sama ava-ku. Awas kalau dia datang nanti.

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

Yeah! Diajak pergi misi sama Shion!

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

Apa kabar, Sanctuary? Di sini hujan lebat. Semoga bisa pulang hari ini.

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

**-at-Mawar_Berduri** nan cantik, ini hukumanmu karena kalah taruhan kemarin. Terima nasib saja sampai sebulan nanti.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Bang **-at-Gemini_Aspros, **perasaan lu misi udah dari kapan hari deh. Padahal cuma di kota sebelah, kan? Magabut, ya?

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Udah sarapan! Sekaraaaang… Latihan! Aiolia udah berisik aja di kamarnya. Kaya'nya bakal ganti perabot lagi abis ini.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Niatnya pengen kencan sama Asmita… tapi kalo si bocah itu masih sakit ya… terpaksa batal.

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Tidur lagi ajalah. Masih pagi juga. Ntar siang aja ngapelin mawar cantikku.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Lho! **-at-HandsomeGuy** mau ke Sanctuary. Apa nanti **-at-JudgeWyvern** dateng juga?

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

**-at-Jamir_Shion** ga usah lebay segala deh pake nasehatin Mu panjang begitu. Nangis kan jadinya gitu tau mau ditinggal lama =_="

.

**Rhadamanthys** -at-JugdeWyvern

Selamat pagi, **-at-Young_Lion**. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa ke Sanctuary. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

**-at-JugdeWyvern** Bhhuuu =3=

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

**-at-Gemini_Defteros** Iya iya gue pulang. Buset deh, jarang juga bisa santai begini.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Gue ga ngerti itu tiap liat si Deathmask lagi sama si mini Cid n mini Albafica. Maunya mereka apaan sih?

.

**Athena Sasha **-at-GoddessOfWar

Selamat Pagi para _saint_, para _judge_. Selamat menikmati hari yang indah ini.

.

**Pemilik Bengkel Cloth **-at-Jamir_Oldest

Jamir sepi banget. Apa aku main aja ke tempat **-at-PopeSage**, ya?

.

**Mawar Punya Minos** -at-Mawar_Berduri

**-at-PopeSage **Tidak adakah misi untuk saya? Kalau perlu misi jauh yang butuh waktu bulanan untuk kembali ke Sanctuary.

.

**Athena Sasha **-at-GoddessOfWar

Albafica kira-kira kenapa ya? Kok seperti bad mood begitu?

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

Si Shaka lagi tepar, ya? Kubelikan pudding aja deh. Ya—moga mamanya ga marah.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Rhade g main ke Sanctuary. Bosen. Nontonin Aiolia latihan aja deh.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Setdah! Ngapain si Milo nabrak tembok begitu? Sampe mimisan pula =_= **-at-IceCoffin**, tolongin gueeeee!

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Bang **-at-Gemini_Aspros, **gue aduin ke Asmita lho. Sembarangan panggil dia mama. Dia emang cantik sih… pacarnya siapa dulu~

.

**Athena Sasha **-at-GoddessOfWar

Menanti kedatangan kak **-at-HadesAlone** sama **-at-TenmaSama**. Aku tidak sabar melihat lukisan baru kak Alone.

.

**Jamir Sage** -at-PopeSage

Kalau kak **-at-Jamir_Oldest **mau main ke Sanctuary, aku menunggu. Kita bisa minum teh dengan santai nanti.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

BIAS LO, DEFTEROS! BIAAAAS! *kagak mensyen tapi*

.

**Big Star** -at-Big_Horn

Selesai sarapan, saatnya latihan. Off dulu sampe sore.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Lama2 gue bisa disangka KDRT nih kalo si Milo tiap kali bonyok abis nabrakin barang. Hadoooh!

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Pengen komenin nama sama avanya Albafica, tapi salah2 bisa jadi vas bunga ntar gue. #ngeri

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

Lu tega banget sama abang, **-at-Gemini_Defteros**. Lu tau gue lagi pusing sama urusan cinta gue sendiri, lu malah pamer2in pacar.

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

Sampai kaget Kardia datang bopong Milo yang mimisan. Kenapa lagi anak itu? #lelah

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Biarin gue bias. Emang pacar gue cantik kok. Ngapa lu? Ngiri? *ga mensyen juga tapi*

.

**Jamir Sage** -at-PopeSage

Hari yang sibuk untuk semua penghuni Sanctuary. Masih pagi begini tapi linimasa terus jalan tanpa henti. Tetap semangat ya, semuanya.

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

Selamat pagi semua. Rasanya ini akan jadi hari yang baik.

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Pfft… si Paman muncul. Rhade pasti langsung DMan deh sama si anak singa. Hadoh, dek! Masa gitu doank takut?

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

Kalau sudah begini, jadi bersyukur punya anak didik kalem seperti Camus.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Gue nganggur. Deathmask tau kemana sama dua sobatnya. Ke Pope's Chamber aja apa, ya? Kali ada misi. Drpd gue dikatai gabut lagi.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Akhirnya ke kuilnya yayang Asmita juga. Hmm… si bocah tepar… ga bisa ngajak cintaku pergi jalan donk ini.

.

**Pemilik Bengkel Cloth **-at-Jamir_Oldest

**-at-PopeSage** Oke. Habis ini aku ke sana, sama anak-anak juga. Lumayanlah biar mereka sesekali latihan di Sanctuary.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Wah… dapet titipan anak. Tapi Mu malah nangis ditinggal Shion. Duh… Aldebaran juga lagi latihan. Shaka lagi sakit…

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Bocel lagi dah ini muka si apel kecil. Heran. Kapan hari jatoh dari pohon, kemaren kesandung sampe kejeduk meja, skg nabrak tembok…

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Ini bocah antara maso atau mungkin aku harus periksa matanya.

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

Saga sama Kanon kemana ya? Liat aja nanti kalo rumah berantakan. Kukirim lagi mereka ke dimensi antah berantah.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-Gemini_Aspros** Makanya, bang… lu cari pacar gih sana. Mau2nya diPHPin sama si pemanah di atas sono itu.

**.**

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Good! Mu udah g nangis lagi. Baru tau kalo Aiolia lumayan jago ngatasin anak yang lagi nangis. Atau gegara mereka itu seumuran ya?

.

**El Cid** -at-Capricorn

Siap berangkat. Semoga Shura tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendirian.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

OTW ke Pope's Chamber…

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-IceCoffin** bisa ke kuil Virgo, gak? Kaya'nya anak gue tambah parah nih.

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Udah mandi. Udah wangi. Tambah ganteng. Siap ngapel pacar.

.

**Jamir Sage** -at-PopeSage

**-at-Mawar_Berduri** Sayang sekali tidak ada. Yang terakhir sudah saya berikan pada El Cid, dan tahu sendiri kalau dia lebih suka sendiri.

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

**-at-Gemini_Defteros** Sejak kapan kamu punya anak, Defteros?

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Punya abang 2 biji, yg satu sibuk pacaran lupa kerjaan, yg satu sibuk sama kerjaan sampe lupa pacaran. Lama2 gue kesian ama si anak singa.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Asiiik… ada DM dari Rhade =)

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Lagi nganggur… ngerusuh ke Sanctuary aja apa, ya?

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

Baru mau ajak Aiolos latihan, ternyata dia sudah ada di arena. Anak yang rajin. Tapi rasanya akhir2 ini sering lihat dia sama Saga.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Ada makhluk paling g peka muncul di TL… bertahanlah kalian para korban PHP.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-IceCoffin **plis… masa gitu aja tanya sih, Dégel? Anak gue ya Shaka, lah. Dia kan anak didik Asmita, berarti anak gue juga kan? #penting

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-IceCoffin **ya udah cepet ke sini! Cintaku udah panik tuh gegara demamnya Shaka ga turun.

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

Adek gue, ya… mentang2 Asmita ga ngetuit, enaaaaak aj gitu kasih panggilan2 sayang. Padahal di depan Asmita, dia sok kalem.

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Kaya'nya si kepiting lagi nganggur tuh. Bolehlah nanti merusuh ke kuilnya. Lumayan buat numpang tidur siang.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Lu bawel deh, bang. Cari pacar sana!

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

Ah… Cid sudah berangkat dan sepertinya Aspros belum kembali. Lebih baik aku mengawasi latihan di Colosseum saja.

.

**Jamir Sage** -at-PopeSage

**-at-Jamir_Oldest** Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku tunggu kedatangan kalian.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Pengen belok ke Pisces, tp kaya'nya mood Albafica lagi anjlok banget gitu. Ngeri gue.

**.**

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Pacar gue udah kaya' dokter umum aja dipanggil kesana kemari. Heran. #ngikutkeVirgo

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

OI **-at-GoddessOfWar**! Ilangin napa ini pelindung yg ngalangin teleportasi. Kan bikin abis waktu buat ngapelin pacar gue di kuil pucuk sana!

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Si **-at-HandsomeGuy** cepet amat sampe ke Sanctuary? Coba lo seniat ini, bang, kalo lagi kerja, si Lune ga bakal stress.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Jauh2 ke Pope's Chamber, malah g ada misi. Salah gue juga sih g nyekroll TL. Hadoooh! GUE FIX NGANGGUR SODARA2!

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

Semoga setelah minum obat ini, Shaka bisa baikan.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Asiiiiik! XD *Rhade nyuruh rahasiain, jadi aku g mau ngomong deh* XD

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

**-at-Archer_Sagittarius** kalo kamu ke Colosseum, nanti aku susul ke sana. Oke?!

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Aiolia nanti aku titipin ke Sisyphus aja deh. Bentaaar aja. Tuh bocah disogok coklat bereslah… 8D

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Tuh kan si Rhade kaburnya ke DM.

.

**Athena Sasha **-at-GoddessOfWar

Maaf**, -at-HandsomeGuy**. Tapi ini sudah peraturan. Kenapa kalian tidak janjian di salah satu taman? Kan lebih dekat drpd harus ke kuil Pisces.

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

Ini sebenernya mau kemana sih? =_=" Perasaan abis naik gunung sekarang turun lagi. Nyasar?

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Lha tapi aku kan juga dititipin Mu, ya? Hmm… Mu aku kasihkan ke Hasgard aja. Aldebaran kan teman karibnya Mu.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Kuil Virgo ini biasa aja udah angker, apalagi pas yang punya moodnya lagi jelek begini, makin angker. Milo aja sampe diem.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Asik asiiiik…

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Singa cilik lagi hepi bener.

.

Red Antares retweet

**informasi Lengkap** -at-infoLengkap

Melemparkan apel pada seorang wanita dianggap sebagai proposal pernikahan di Yunani Kuno.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

WTF! SASHA! GUE GA NGAJAK KAMU NIKAH, LHO! pelaku pelemparan apel tiap hari.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Si unyil lagi seneng banget. Si kembar kakak juga kaya'nya siap modusin si pemanah. Ya ya ya… yang sibuk pacaran #teruspengenpundung

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

**-at-Gemini_Aspros** kalau begitu aku tunggu di Colosseum, ya.

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

Sepertinya sedang senang sekali, Regulus… RT **-at-Young_Lion** Asik asiiiik…

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

Asmita itu biar kelihatan dingin, tapi sebenarnya sayang sekali sama Shaka =)

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-RealCancer** emang abang gue udah resmi pacaran sama si pemanah itu?

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Hari ini enaknya jalan ke mana ya? Males banget kalo cuma di kuil ato ngider di Sanctuary.

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Oi Kepiting **at-RealCancer**! Lo ada di tempat gak? Gua mo ke sana!

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

**-at-Archer_Sagittarius** Sisyphus! Boleh besok titip Aiolia sebentar ga? Pliiiiisssss! #puppyeyes Nanti aku belikan ciskek! Janji!

.

**Jamir Sage** -at-PopeSage

Yang di bawah sepertinya sedang sibuk sekali. Ini dan itu. *memandangi linimasa*

.

**Big Star** -at-Big_Horn

#summon **-at-Young_Lion** Regulus, bisa nitip Aldebaran? Mu ada di sana kan? Aku mau ke hutan sampai malam. Nanti kubawakan ikan untukmu.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

**-at-Big_Horn** Siap! Suruh ke Colosseum saja. Aku ada di sini dengan Aiolia dan Mu.

.

**Athena Sasha **-at-GoddessOfWar

**-at-PopeSage** Aku pergi ke kota sebelah dengan kak Alone dan Tenma.

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

**-at-GoddessOfWar** Sasha_-sama_, perlu saya temani?

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

Lebih baik aku pergi, lagipula… lihat ayah dan ibu teladan berduaan seperti ini lama-lama bikin malu sendiri.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Iye, Garuda sialan! **-at-MightyJudge** sini aja lo. Nganggur jua gue.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Gagal paham ini si kepiting ama si garuda. Sohiban ato musuh bebuyutan sih?

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Akhirnya pergi juga dari kuil Virgo. Gemini item ama Virgo cantik itu kalo udah berduaan, bahaya buat anak kecil.

.

**Athena Sasha **-at-GoddessOfWar

**-at-Archer_Sagittarius** Tidak perlu, Sisyphus. Bukankah kamu sudah ada janji dengan Aspros di Colosseum? Aku akan baik2 saja kok =)

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Kok aku jadi tempat penitipan anak begini, ya? Nah itu Aldebaran. Eh… si Milo sama Camus juga ada. Asik rame….

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

Hari sengang begini, memang santai kalau lihat anak-anak yang riuh bermain.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Mulai hari ini gue ogah ngelemparin apel ke Sasha.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Sasha aja pengertian. Yg bersangkutan tetep clueless… tabah ya Gemini kakak. Aku mendukungmu dari belakang. Jgn bilang Cid, tapi #ngeri

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Abang gue pulang bukannya nyamperin adek ipar ato ponakan, malah langsung nyamperin gebetan. Ampun deh, bang…

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Lha? Albafica katanya lagi ngambek, ujung2nya mau juga diajak keluar. Dasar Minos. Bisaaa aja ngerayu Albafica ;))

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Sanctuary. Rame seperti biasa. Heran. Orang2 di sini makan apa sih? Kaya' ga kenal capek.

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

**-at-Young_Lion** mau kuajari cara supaya si Rhadamanthys itu mau ninggalin kerjaan? #smirk

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

**-at-HandsomeGuy** MAU BANGET! MAUMAUMAUMAU!

.

**Athena Sasha **-at-GoddessOfWar

Asik… kak Alone mau menginap di Sanctuary.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Off lah. Mau nontonin bocah-bocah main. Moga aja bocel si Milo ga nambah lagi.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Mau ikutan main dulu sama adek-adek kecil.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Lumayanlah si Garuda dateng. Ga jadi kepiting congek gue sendirian di kuil.

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

**-at-Young_Lion** baiklah. Kau boleh titipkan Aiolia di kuilku. Lagipula ada Aiolos. Jaga dirimu dan jangan berbuat macam-macam.

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Alone mau nginep di Sanctuary? Moga aja si cewek uler itu ga dateng. Males juga gue ketemu dia. Dasar brocom.

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Gua juga males ketemu cewek itu.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Akhirnya Shaka tenang juga. Kesian liat anak kecil terkapar sakit begini. #pelukAsmita #nyurikesempatandikit

.

**Athena Sasha **-at-GoddessOfWar

Shaka belum sembuh? Nanti aku belikan ohagi saja untuknya. Dia kan suka sekali makan ohagi.

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

Sampe juga ke Sanctuary. Langsung ke Colosseum.

.

**Green** **Aries** -at-Jamir_Shion

Jadi cemas sama Mu. Nanti kalau sempat, aku telpon deh. **-at-Young_Lion** stand by di deket ponselmu ya!

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Semangat, bang! Mumpung Cid ga ada di Sanctuary! Di TL juga.

.

.

Dan begitulah satu hari yang damai menyelimuti Sanctuary. Membawa sejuta cerita yang tertuang dalam seratus empat puluh karakter di dunia maya yang mendekatkan jarak di antara semua penghuninya.

Esok, masih akan ada kisah yang tertuang di linimasa ini. Berbagi setiap momen untuk orang-orang yang terkasih.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tweeting a La Lost Canvas**

**Disclaimer** : Kurumada Masami & Teshirogi Shiori

**Chara** : All

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Friendship/Humor/Romance

.

Awan mendung menggelayuti langit Sanctuary di akhir pekan ini. Namun suasana yang tak cerah itu tak membuat keceriaan di linimasa mereka menjadi suram. Masih tetap ada cerita yang dikisahkan di sana.

.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Gue benci cuaca macem gini. Ah! Gabut ajalah! Ogah gue keluar kuil.

.

**Big Star** -at-Big_Horn

Cuaca pas untuk latihan survival.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Selamat pagi, semuaaa! Semoga hari ini hujan deras! *lompat2 sama Aiolia*

.

**Green** **Aries** -at-Jamir_Shion

Katanya Mu menginap di Taurus. **-at-Big_Horn**, apa dia tidak rewel?

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Hari ini kaya'nya gue iket aja deh si Milo sebelum celaka lagi tuh bocah.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Shaka udah bangun. Ah—lega kalau dia sembuh. Tapi kalo begini, biasanya—tuh kan nemplok ke Asmita.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Apa hari ini **-at-Mawar_Berduri** masih menghilang dari TL?

.

**Athena Sasha **-at-GoddessOfWar

Selamat pagi, semua. Hari ini saya akan pergi ke Italy untuk beberapa hari. Jadi maaf kalau mention-nya dibalas sedikit lama.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Hangover… gue mau tidur lagi.

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

Tumben Camus semalam pindah kamar. Mungkin mimpi buruk.

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

Jaga diri di sana, Sasha_-sama_. **-at-GoddessOfWar**

.

**Big Star** -at-Big_Horn

**-at-Jamir_Shion** Tenang saja. Mu anak yg manis. Dia tidak rewel sama sekali. Tapi hari ini aku titipkan dia di tempat **-at-Archer_Sagittarius**

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Hujan! Hujan! Hujan! Hujan!

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Kalo udah begini sih, bakal lama lepasnya. Tapi—lucu sih. *foto*

.

**Pemilik Bengkel Cloth **-at-Jamir_Oldest

Pagi di Sanctuary yang tak berubah sejak dulu. Sudah heboh sebelum matahari terbit.

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Dasar orang2 kelebihan tenaga. Ini masih jam 6 pagi tapi suara di luar udah macem pasar. Kepala gua pusing!

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

Si Saga… lama2 gue suruh jadi koki aja apa, ya? Masakannya enak banget.

.

**Jamir Sage** -at-PopeSage

Membantu Sasha_-sama_ packing. Sepertinya beliau senang sekali bisa pulang ke Italy.

.

**Athena Sasha **-at-GoddessOfWar

**at-Archer_Sagittarius **tak perlu terlalu cemas, Sisyphus. Ada kak Alone dan Tenma bersamaku :) Aku bukan anak-anak lagi.

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

Iya nih **-at-Archer_Sagittarius**. Sasha_-sama_ bukan anak-anak. Beliau dewi junjungan kita.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Tepar berdua sama si Garuda. Gila. Semalem kita minum berapa botol sih? Biasanya g sampe parah begini.

.

Red Antares retweet

**informasi Lengkap** -at-infoLengkap

Menatap mata menandakan menyukai, tapi jika seorang pria membuat kontak mata yang kuat. pertanda dia menganggap Anda adalah miliknya.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Dégel nyadar ga ya?

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Pagi begini udah banyak yang modus.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

HORE HUJAN BENERAN! AIOLIA! AYO MAIN HUJAN! XD

.

**Big Star** -at-Big_Horn

Berangkat! Off sampai kembali ke Sanctuary. Ga mungkin ada sinyal di tengah belantara. *nitip hape ke Aldebaran*

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

**-at-Big_Horn** **-at-Jamir_Shion **Hari ini kuilku jadi tempat penitipan anak. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Ada Saga dan Aiolos yang mengawasi.

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Dicuekin lagi deh. Gpp. Muka betenya Albafica itu manis banget.

.

Gue Bukan Preman Retweet

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Pagi begini udah banyak yang modus.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Mau main hujan dulu ah! Yaaaaay! Yang mau ikutan kita kumpul di taman selatan dekat hutan ya!

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Hujan, ya? Shaka pundung deh, barusan minta diajak keluar.

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

Sanctuary ujan? Jemuranku apa kabar?

.

Red Antares retweet

**informasi Lengkap** -at-infoLengkap

Insomnia biasa dikaitkan bagi orang yang memiliki IQ tinggi. Orang-orang cerdas lebih sulit untuk 'mematikan' otak mereka.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Pantes Dégel jarang tidur =_="

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

Ya… biar saja anak-anak bebas bermain di luar sana meski hujan.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Ya baguslah si Deathmask keluar. Biar ga main game aja seharian. Adoh… kepala gue…

.

**Rhadamanthys** -at-JugdeWyvern

Selamat pagi, **-at-Young_Lion**. Kita bisa pergi setelah hujan reda. Nanti mention saja.

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

Masa bodolah. Itu jemuran juga cuma dua biji.

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

**-at-Gemini_Aspros** biar bagaimana aku tetap cemas. Tak ada yang tahu bahaya apa yang mengintai di luar sana.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

**-at-RealCancer** bro, lu hangover? Makan pisang, bro!

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Enaknya punya hape tahan aer ya gini. Biar lagi ujan juga masih bisa ngeksis XD

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

**-at-JugdeWyvern** Oke! Nanti aku mention kalo udah reda. Sekarang aku mau main dulu sama adek-adek.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Lama2 foto si Shaka ini aku kirim ke majalah keluarga. Imut banget sih nih bocah. Apalagi kalo lagi ngambek.

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

**-at-Archer_Sagittarius** Tenang saja. Ada vessel Hades dan Pegasus bersama beliau. Biar Pegasus masih bocah, dia itu kuat… lumayan.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

**-at-Scorpion_King** apa hubungannya pisang sama hangover?

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Ngebayangin muka abang gue senyum2 sambil mensyenan ama si Phus. #bukankucing

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

**-at-RealCancer** **-at-Scorpion_King **yang dikatakan Kardia itu benar. Pisang bisa meredakan sakit kepala karena alkohol.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Si Milo tumben ogah diajak main hujan? Biasanya langsung cabut.

.

Red Antares retweet

**informasi Lengkap** -at-infoLengkap

Di tempat bersejarah Athena, Yunan, Anda akan dihukum jika memakai sepatu high heels.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Si cewek menor baju item itu kok ga pernah dihukum, ya?

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

**-at-Scorpion_King -at-IceCoffin **well, kalo pak dokter udah ngomong gitu… *melipir cari pisang*

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

**-at-Gemini_Aspros **begitu ya? Mungkin aku memang kelewat cemas. Mau bagaimana lagi, bagiku Sasha_-sama_ tetap seorang gadis kecil.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Dari kemaren si Kardia rituit apaan sih? Ada-ada aja. Seriusan ga itu infonya?

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Jadi foto-fotoan begini XDD

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

Hujannya semakin deras. Lebih baik tetap di kuil sampai sedikit reda. Camus juga sudah asik dengan buku barunya.

.

**Lord Hypnos** -at-God_of_Sleep

Kenapa cuma ada Rhadamanthys di sini? Mana Minos dan Aiacos?

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Abis ini yg satu pasti muncul.

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

**-at-Archer_Sagittarius **kau itu memang kelewat protektif pada Athena. Beliau itu Dewi. Aku yakin ia bisa jaga diri.

.

**Lord Thanatos** -at-God_of_Death

**-at-God_of_Sleep** Kok masih tanya mereka kemana. Ya pasti merusuh di Sanctuary lah…

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Tuh kan…

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

**-at-Gemini_Aspros **kau benar. Beliau seorang Dewi. Aku harus mulai mengubah pikiranku. Beliau bukan lagi gadis kecil seperti dulu.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Eh iya lho… *makan pisang bareng si Garuda* *plis, kita bukan monyet*

.

**Lord Thanatos** -at-God_of_Death

Oh—jadi si Aiacos ada di kuilnya si kepiting?

.

**Lord Thanatos** -at-God_of_Death

Apa sih enaknya di tempat si kepiting?

.

**Lord Thanatos** -at-God_of_Death

Lagian di Sanctuary itu kan rame banget.

.

**Lord Thanatos** -at-God_of_Death

Heran aja Aiacos sama Minos, Rhadamanthys juga, sering banget ngapelin pacar mereka ke sana.

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

**-at-Archer_Sagittarius **gitu donk. Masa calon Pope ga percaya sama dewinya sendiri?

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Hadeeeeh… bawel lu, **-at-God_of_Death**. Kalo mau kesini ya kesini aja! Ga usah pake ngerusuh di TL orang.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Maju terus, bang! Ayo ayo!

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

Ini Kardia ya… hujan deras begini malah ngajak Milo ke kuilku. Kan tambah dingin.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Mau berenang duluuuu! Waaaaiii! Sungainya penuuuuh!

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

MWAHAHAHAHA! Si apel kecil udah kaya' apa aja pake selimut tumpuk tiga begitu XDD

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-Scorpion_King** Bagi poto donk, bro.

.

**Lord Thanatos** -at-God_of_Death

Hmm… gitu ya? Oke. Aku kesana, **-at-RealCancer**

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

LELAH GUA, LELAH! Pulang aja dah daripada jadi obat nyamuk *nyomot pisang*

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

**-at-Gemini_Defteros** ntar aj gue post di IG. Masa lu doank yang pamer punya anak lucu?

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Gue juga lelah *melipir ngambil anggur plus wine* ini jadinya makan anggur, minum anggur… #dobellelah

.

**Lord Hypnos** -at-God_of_Sleep

Thanatos… kamu…

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

Sanctuary jadi rame banget itu.

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

**-at-Gemini_Aspros **Siapa yang calon Pope? Bukankah kau yang lebih pantas?

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Lho? Itu Cid bukan sih? Tapi sama siapa? Kok pake surplice?

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Si Garuda udah pulang. Gue mandi dululah sebelom dikata-katain.

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

**-at-Archer_Sagittarius **Kau lebih pantas. Aku yakin kelak nanti kau yang akan meneruskan posisi Sage_-sama_.

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

**-at-Gemini_Aspros **:) Sebaiknya lupakan saja percakapan ini. Aku pikir Pope Sage masih akan lama menjabat sebagai penasehat Athena.

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

Kardia dan Defteros itu ternyata tipe bapak-bapak suka pamer anak… biarlah.

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

**-at-Archer_Sagittarius **ahaha… kau benar. Rasanya jadi nyumpahi Pope Sage saja, ya?

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Psst… gue mau posting potonya Asmita ama Shaka yang lagi tidur. Jangan bilang Asmita lho ya.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Udahan deh mainnya. Ini adek-adek kecil bisa batuk pilek kalo kelamaan main hujan.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Milo itu… suka banget ngusilin Camus. Liat tuh, kakinya sampe dibekuin sebelah ama anaknya Dégel.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Ujan2 gini malah mandi aer dingin.

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

Nontonin IG Kardia ama Defteros. Emang Milo n Shaka itu lucu bgt sih. Apalagi kalo lagi nangis. Ah… bocah kalo lg nangis itu imutnya nambah.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Nitipin Aiolia ke tempat Sisyphus. Asiiiik~ abis ini bisa main sendiri!

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

**-at-JugdeWyvern** ke kuil aja. Aku mau mandi dulu terus kita bisa pergi deh. Hujan begini sih kalo ditungguin ga bakal reda.

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Ga jelek juga diem di kuil seharian. Bareng cintaku yang paling cantik se alam semesta.

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

**-at-Archer_Sagittarius **Sepertinya kuilmu sedang jadi tempat penitipan anak. Butuh bantuan? Aku jg nganggur dengan Saga dan Kanon.

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

AHAHAHA! Benjolnya Milo gede amat, ya?

.

**Lord Hypnos** -at-God_of_Sleep

Terus aku beneran ditinggal sama Thanatos. Ya ampun…

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Abang gue… perlahan pasti pasti. Maju terus, bang. Ntar gue cariin info ttg saingan cintamu.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

ASDFGHJKL! Gila! Baru keluar kamar mandi mendadak si shinigami udah nongkrong aja di kamar. Kaget #orz

.

**Rhadamanthys** -at-JugdeWyvern

Baiklah, **-at-Young_Lion**, saya kesana sekarang.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Eh?! Apa?! Si singa muda liat si Cid sama siapa? Pake surplice? Wah… perlu diinterogasi nih. Sayang pacarnya lagi dateng. Kudu sabar deh.

.

**Green** **Aries** -at-Jamir_Shion

Dari tadi Dohko sibuk ketawa. Entah apa yang sedang dia lihat.

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Si Kuncup Mawar ini kalo dibiarin lama2 bisa salah jalur deh. Apa-apaan itu mau mandi aja bawaanya satu keranjang make-up.

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Terus si Rhade ngomong sama pacar aja pake bahasa sopan begitu. Hadoooh…

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

**-at-Gemini_Aspros **Aku tidak akan menolak tawaranmu. Kuil terasa penuh sekali hari ini. Aku akan senang sekali kalau ada tenaga bantuan.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Seumur-umur ga pernah liat Camus nangis… maksudnya nangis yang sampe heboh macem si apel kecil.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Udah dapet anceman sadis…. Gue mundur dari TL. *doain gue masih idup sampe matahari terbenam, guys*

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Pengen liat muka abang gue sekarang.

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

Halo bapak-bapak hobi pamer anak #senggol **-at-Scorpion_King** sama **-at-Gemini_Defteros**

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

**-at-Tiger_Dohko** **-at-Gemini_Defteros **Apa, bro?

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

**-at-Archer_Sagittarius **Baiklah. Setelah ini aku kesana bersama Saga dan Kanon.

.

**Sweet Dream** -at-NaturalBeauty

Ah… lama sekali tidak muncul di timeline. Pasti yang lain pada kangen deh.

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

**-at-Scorpion_King** **-at-Gemini_Defteros **Ada yang nyimpen foto2 pas jurit malam kapan dulu itu ga? Bagi donk.

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

2 Bodyguard-nya si kuncup kecil ini siaga banget sih. Mereka g pulang ke kuil masing2, apa?

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

**-at-Tiger_Dohko** gue ga punya. Kaya'nya waktu itu yg bagian dokumentasi si **-at-Gemini_Defteros **

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Sip! Rhadamanthys udah dateng. Aku juga udah siap. Off dulu. Sampai nanti :D

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-Scorpion_King -at-Tiger_Dohko **ada di gue. Tapi gede. 8MBan sebiji poto. Soalnya ngambil pake digicam. Copy aja ntar klo lu dah balik.

.

**Bedtime Terror** -at-MrIcelos

Jih si tante. Siapa juga yang kangen sama dia.

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

**-at-Gemini_Defteros -at-Scorpion_King** oke, sip!

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Lupa. Babenya si kambing kan lagi misi. Babenya si kepiting lagi diapelin. Hedeeeeh…

.

**Bedtime Terror** -at-MrIcelos

Perasaan tadi abang **-at-TheProphet** ada deh. Terus sekarang kemana, ya?

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

**-at-Tiger_Dohko** **-at-Gemini_Defteros** gue juga mau!

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

Anak kecil itu… cepat marahan, cepat baikan. Menggemaskan.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-Scorpion_King -at-Tiger_Dohko** Ya udah lu sini aja klo mau. E… tapi ntaran aja deh. Tunggu gue balik ke kuil Gemini.

.

**Sweet Dream** -at-NaturalBeauty

Tidak ada kerjaan. Apa aku merusuh di Sanctuary juga ya? Tapi… di sana sedang hujan. Malas ah…

.

**Lord Hypnos** -at-God_of_Sleep

Anak-anakku juga jadi suka ke Sanctuary…

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Asmita pules banget sih… dia pasti capek jagain Shaka dari kapan hari itu. Terus ini Shaka bangun… lgs minta makan.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

*nyekrol TL* heh? Cid sama orang pake surplice? Siapa?

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Pacar gue cantik banget sih?

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

Ditambah pasukan Gemini, kuil ini jadi benar-benar penuh. Kalau sudah begini rasanya ingin masak banyak lalu makan bersama.

.

**Sweet Dream** -at-NaturalBeauty

Cantik mana sama aku, **-at-HandsomeGuy**?

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

Coba kalo si Tenma masih bocah-bocah kaya' Milo dkk.

.

**Bedtime Terror** -at-MrIcelos

Terus **-at-Dream_of_Glory** juga ga keliatan dimana-mana. Heran… pada ilang semua.

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Plis… yang pantes pake name **-at-NaturalBeauty** itu Albafica. Dia bener2 'cantik natural' tanpa polesan. Ga kaya' kamu, Phantasos.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-Scorpion_King** gue juga penasaran. Pokoknya nanti kalo Regulus udah pulang, kita tanyai dia.

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Sepi banget ya… cuma ada Lune ama Valentine doank.

.

**Pemilik Bengkel Cloth **-at-Jamir_Oldest

Hujan begini memang enak kalau dibuat santai. Sesekali adekku ini harus kembali menikmati hidup.

.

**Sweet Dream** -at-NaturalBeauty

**-at-HandsomeGuy** Jahat banget sih?! #pouts

.

**El Cid** -at-Capricorn

Sedikit mengalami perubahan rencana.

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

**-at-NaturalBeauty** Cuma bicara fakta. Albafica kan emang g pernah pake make-up yang aneh2.

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

**-at-Capricorn** Kau dalam kesulitan, Cid?

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

Jeh—batal pulang. Laut horor, ga ada kapal yang mau berlayar. Kenapa mendadak jadi angin kencang begini, sih? Perasaan tadi baik-baik aja.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Moga-moga aja Asmita ga ikutan sakit… masa gantian sama Shaka? *melipir ke dapur sama si kecil*

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Ngeliatin dua bocah ini rasanya pingin gigitin pipi mereka…

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

Poseidon lagi ngamuk kali ya?

.

**El Cid** -at-Capricorn

**-at-Archer_Sagittarius** Tidak. Hanya saja kepulanganku ke Sanctuary sepertinya agak mundur sebentar. Aku ada sedikit keperluan.

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Tidur aja lah. Kepala masih puyeng juga. Gila itu minuman di Sanctuary. Buatnya pake apa sih?

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

Harus mulai cari buku baru untuk Camus. Ada masukan?

.

**Green** **Aries** -at-Jamir_Shion

Batal pulang hari ini. **-at-Archer_Sagittarius** Tolong titip Mu semalam ya… Dan tolong jangan beri anak itu coklat. Giginya sedang sakit.

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

Kuil Sagittarius udah mirip taman bermain anak… Saga dan Aiolos itu terpercaya banget kalo disuruh ngurus anak-anak.

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

**-at-IceCoffin** 1001 seni pahat es?

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

**-at-Capricorn **Baiklah kalau begitu.

.

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

**-at-Jamir_Shion** Ah—untung saja kau mention, Shion. Kalau begitu anak-anak aku beri snack roti keju saja.

.

**Sweet Dream** -at-NaturalBeauty

Hmmm… sepi sepi… yang mention cuma specter-specter ga penting. Lebih baik aku shopping.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Ah… perkembangan segitiga bermuda itu kok kaya'nya menarik banget. Bang… update, bang… adekmu penasaran nih.

.

.

Perjalanan kisah di lini masa pun terus berlaju seiring tetes hujan yang seolah tak henti membasahi tanah Sanctuary. Kabar apakah yang akan menjadi pusat perhatian di lini masa berikutnya?

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tweeting a La Lost Canvas**

**Disclaimer** : Kurumada Masami & Teshirogi Shiori

**Chara** : All

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Friendship/Humor/Romance

.

Matahari bersinar ceria di langit yang tak berawan sama sekali. Sesekali tampak burung-burung terbang melintasi Sanctuary, seolah ingin berpartisipasi dalam atmosfir bahagia yang terpancar dari hunian sang Dewi dan para kesatrianya.

.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

KABAR GEMBIRA UNTUK KITA SEMUA, MASBRO, MBAKSIS! Uoooohh! Akhirnyaaaa!

.

**Pemilik Bengkel Cloth **-at-Jamir_Oldest

Yang iya aja aku disuruh lapor sendiri ke Pope. Dohko!

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Kabar gembira untuk kita semua, yang ditunggu kini jadian juga~ #bukantuitplagiat

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

Haseeeek! Baru pulang udah dapet kabar gembira begini. PJan! PJan! PJan!

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

**-at-Tiger_Dohko** Tinggal tunggu traktiran!

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Gila itu makhluk Sanctuary. Pagi gini udah heboh aja. Dasar manusia2 kurang kerjaan.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Selamat ya, paman berdua (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**-at-Archer_Sagittarius** **-at-Gemini_Aspros**

**.**

**Sweet Dream** -at-NaturalBeauty

Oh… ada yang baru jadian. Hmm… aku yang cantik ini kapan punya pacar, ya? Yang cakep2 udah sold out begitu.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Dan dimensyen gitu aja donk sama si bocah. Haduh…. Tp gpp sih. Kabar gembira g boleh disimpen sendiri. Ya gak, bang **-at-Gemini_Aspros**?

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Terus apa kabar yang satunya? Udah legowo? Ato jangan2 di tengah euforia ini ada yang lagi brokoro?

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Ke sono aja ah. Sapa tau dapet jatah PJ.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Ih… seneng deh liat Sisyphus ヽ(´▽｀；)/

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

Jadi heboh deh TL. Well, selamat buat kalian berdua. #nomention

.

**Bedtime Terror** -at-MrIcelos

Di Sanctuary bakal ada pesta nih kaya'nya.

,

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Rasanya jadi pingin joged "ヽ(∀゜ )人( ゜∀)ノ"

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-Scorpion_King** lu ga lupa kan kapan hari si bocah liat si Cid ama orang pake surplice?

.

**Albafica** –at-TheLastHouse

Akhirnya namaku normal juga. Minos sialan. Kubalas kau nanti.

.

**Albafica** –at-TheLastHouse

Ah… abaikan Minos. Selamat untuk kalian berdua, Sisyphus dan Aspros.

.

**Rhadamanthys** -at-JugdeWyvern

Rupanya ada kabar gembira dari Sanctuary. Pantas saja sejak tadi Regulus ceria sekali.

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

MY BROOO! Ada gosip apaan ttg si Cid? kudet #tampol **-at-Gemini_Defteros** **-at-Scorpion_King**

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Duh si cantik. Kamu kalo lagi marah malah makin cantik lho, **–at-TheLastHouse**. Tapi kalo namamu begini jadi g imut =3=

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Jelas aja aku seneng, **-at-JugdeWyvern**. Pamanku jadian lho! Kamu kesini donk!

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Ee… tumben si kecil diem anteng begitu? Baca buku, pula. Jangan-jangan abis ini badai besar.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Elu ini, **-at-Tiger_Dohko**, pulang2 main nampol orang aja. Sini ngumpul di kuil gue. Lu juga **-at-Gemini_Defteros**! Jangan pacaran mulu!

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Tapi Sisyphus mana nih? Yang di TL udah heboh, dianya malah belom nongol =3=

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

Kalau Camus sedang begini… jadinya khawatir. Jangan-jangan dia sakit…

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Alamat bakal dicuekin nih. Pengen ngapel, tapi si Rhadamanthys mukanya udah horor begitu. Iye iye, bro… kerja, gue, kerja…

.

**El Cid** -at-Capricorn

Dapat kabar gembira di pagi ini, pertanda akan jadi hari yang baik. Kalian memang serasi bersama, **-at-Archer_Sagittarius** **-at-Gemini_Aspros**

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-Scorpion_King** **-at-Tiger_Dohko **males banget. Daripada liat muka lu berdua, mending gue mandangin Asmita sama Shaka.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

WHAT?! GA SALAH BACA, GUE?!

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

HEI KAU, BOCAH **-at-Young_Lion**! SINI LU SEKARANG! KALO GA GUE SAMPERIN DEH KE KUIL LU!

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

Astaga….

.

**Rhadamanthys** -at-JugdeWyvern

**-at-Young_Lion **Nanti setelah pekerjaanku selesai, mungkin aku bisa ke sana.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

GILAAAA! GUE PENASARAN! Pengen ke tempat si bocah, tapi ada yg masih pules. Bisa bahaya klo ditinggal.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Yaaaaay~ akhirnya **–at-TheLastHouse** muncul lagi di TL. Halo, Albafica! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

.

**Jamir Sage** -at-PopeSage

Wah wah… anak-anakku sudah riuh saja pagi begini.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Bro sekalian, apdet ke DM gue ya… bukan Deathmask! Ingat! Bukan Deathmask! **-at-Gemini_Defteros -at-Scorpion_King** **-at-Tiger_Dohko**

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

**-at-JugdeWyvern** oke! Rhadamanthys kerja saja dulu. Aku juga mau mengajak Aiolos ke kota. Kemarin aku menjanjikannya game baru ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Dan pasangan barunya malah menghilang. Apa mereka udah kabur dari Sanctuary sebelum ditodong PJ?

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

Lebih baik aku off dulu dan mengurus Camus. Kalau tidak….

.

**Rhadamanthys** -at-JugdeWyvern

**-at-Young_Lion **kenapa tidak sekalian menungguku? Kita bisa makan malam bertiga.

Daritadi aku mau tanya, karakter2 lucu apa yang kau pakai?

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Gatal pengen ngepang rambut Shaka. Tapi bisa-bisa ntar gue ditonjok lagi sama Asmita.

.

**Athena Sasha **-at-GoddessOfWar

Wah… kabar yang menyenangkan. Sayang aku belum kembali pulang ke Sanctuary. Selamat untuk kalian berdua, Sisyphus dan Aspros.

.

**Albafica** –at-TheLastHouse

**-at-Young_Lion **selamat pagi, Regulus.

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Pfft… Lucu? Bang… lu serius barusan bilang lucu? #ngakak

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

**-at-MightyJudge** cuekin aja dia. Kalo mukanya hepi begitu sih pasti lagi ngebayangin si bocah kucing itu lah.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Yang sebiji ini tidur apa pingsan apa hibernasi? Udah siang begini ga bangun juga.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

**-at-JugdeWyvern** Serius?! Asiiik! Aiolia pasti senang XD Terus yg lucu2 kaya ( =①ω①=) ini namanya emoticon.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

RAPAT DARURAT SEKARANG! DI KUIL VIRGO! #summon **-at-Scorpion_King** **-at-Tiger_Dohko**

**.**

**First Son **-at-DreamEater

Kenapa ramai sekali di Sanctuary ini? Apa aku kembali nanti saja ya? Tapi… sudah terlanjur janji.

.

**Sweet Dream** -at-NaturalBeauty

Lho? Onei udah sampe Sanctuary aja? Ngapain, **-at-DreamEater**?

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Pemberi mimpi kok pake nama pemakan mimpi. Bah! Gagal paham gua.

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

LU GILA APA GIMANA**-at-Gemini_Defteros**? Bisa abis indera kita kalo bikin kuilnya Asmita rame **-at-Scorpion_King**

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Hypnos! Plis bangunin sodaramu ini! Urgent ini urgent! Gue g mau dikatain kudet!

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-Tiger_Dohko** **-at-Scorpion_King** santai. Asmita sendiri yg nyuruh kalian kesini. Kaya'ny dia bete aku ribut sendiri tapi dia g tau apa2.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Aiolia seneng banget mau diajak makan malam sama Rhadamanthys. Padahal adek2 yang lain masih g mau deket2 Rhadamanthys. Kenapa ya?

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Cinta cantikku, **–at-TheLastHouse**, kamu beneran mau nyuekin aku ya?

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

**-at-HandsomeGuy** Muka Rhadamanthys bisa berubah gitu cuma pas dia lagi sama si kucing kecil. Heran.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Si Asmita aja sampe penasaran. Tumbennya itu makhluk peduli sama apa yg terjadi di Sanctuary.

.

**Green** **Aries** -at-Jamir_Shion

Papasan sama salah satu anaknya Dewa Hypnos. Emm… siapa namanya… Onei… Oneiros kalau aku tidak salah. Tumben…

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

**-at-Gemini_Defteros** **-at-Tiger_Dohko** Lha… malah disuruh ngumpul di Virgo. Okelah. Bawa Milo gpp nih?

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Adek kecil ini g nyadar apa ya tampang pacarnya itu macem gimana. Ya iyalah anak2 kecil pada ogah deket2 #gamentiontapi

.

**Dream Drops **-at-DreamEater

**-at-NaturalBeauty** Ada janji dengan salah satu Gold Saint di sini.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-Scorpion_King -at-Tiger_Dohko **Bawa aja si Milo. Biar main sama Shaka ntar. Ada Kanon juga kok di sini. E sekalian geret si Regulus, ya!?

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Nungguin Kardia, Dohko sama Regulus. Sambil mainin rambutnya Shaka. Sama ky Asmita… halus banget. Mereka pake shampoo apa sih?

.

Big Star retweet

**Sisyphus** -at-Archer_Sagittarius

Akhirnya membuat keputusan…. Mohon bantuannya **-at-Gemini_Aspros**

.

**Big Star** -at-Big_Horn

Baru sampe kuil udah dapet berita bahagia. Selamat untuk kalian berdua, sobat-sobatku tercinta!

.

**Pemilik Bengkel Cloth **-at-Jamir_Oldest

Wah wah wah… ternyata ada pasangan baru di Sanctuary. Sudah kuduga, cepat atau lambat.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Pasrah digeret sama Kardia sama Dohko juga. Aku kaya' tahanan (=ＴェＴ=) #GendongAiolia

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

Astaga…. Rame amat sih ini TL, Mention apalagi. Iya iya… makasih buat ucapan selamatnya. PJan… ngg gajian ya? Lg seret ini.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Eh… tadi rasanya yang papasan itu orang yang sama Cid deh. Hmm… Ah iya! Aku ga bakal salah lihat. Mataku kan 10.0! ='①。①'=

.

**Lord Hypnos** -at-God_of_Sleep

Di sini sepi sekali….

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

Mau ke kota sebelah, cari buku baru. Camus langsung semangat begitu.

.

**Big Star** -at-Big_Horn

Kaya'nya ada yang seru di Virgo. Ke sono ah~ #sambersikecil

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Aku dicuekin beneran sama **–at-TheLastHouse.**Tega amat sih, cantik?

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Nyampe Sanctuary… pengen gabung sama yang lagi ngerumpi… tapi sumpah gua horor sama si Virgo itu…

.

**Green** **Aries** -at-Jamir_Shion

Baru sampai di kuil malah disambut Mu yang nangis… ini jadi bikin bingung. Padahal biasanya dia anteng.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

O… kay… Hmm… bukan pagi yang buruk ternyata.

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

**-at-Jamir_Shion** itu artinya dia rindu padamu. Kau kan pergi cukup lama.

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Terus gua bingung. Mau ke tempat si kepiting… masih ada herdernya. Bisa jadi pekara ntar.

.

**Sweet Dream** -at-NaturalBeauty

Abang ganteng main ketempatku aja yuk… **-at-MightyJudge**

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Biar deh. Aku tinggal ngerusuh mentionnya **–at-TheLastHouse.**Nanti juga dibales sama dia… kalo udah kesel.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Ketambahan Hasgard…. Berasa nambah 5 orang sekaligus.

.

**Green** **Aries** -at-Jamir_Shion

**-at-IceCoffin** aku hanya pergi tiga hari.

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Sayangku **–at-TheLastHouse, **kelar kerja aku bakal merusuh di tempatmu. Sampe besok pagi!

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Dan abang gue akhirnya nongol. Kemana aja lu, bang **-at-Gemini_Aspros**. Kanon bilang lu g pulang semalem *iye, gue niat nyebar kok*

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Kalau sampai kau tidak di tempat, jangan salahkan kalau aku kerjain murid kesayanganmu itu, **–at-TheLastHouse**.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-Scorpion_King -at-Tiger_Dohko** MISTERI TERPECAHKAN! Tapi masa iya mereka udah jadian? Asmita aja sampe kaget gitu.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Aku disidang (ФДФ)

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

**-at-Jamir_Shion** tiga hari untuk anak-anak itu terasa sangat lama.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Mana aku tau mereka udah jadian ato belom. (ΦзΦ)

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

**-at-Gemini_Defteros** bawel lu ah. Lu juga kadang g pulang tiga hari gue woles aja.

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Seriusan dicuekin. Astaga… harus dirayu gimana lagi ini ya?

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-Gemini_Aspros** Ahelah, bang. Gue g pulang mah udah jelas kemana. Kalo lu kan masih ambigu. Ya—sekarang udah enggak sih. Huehuehuehue…

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Oke fix. Mau langsung ke Cid? Ayo! *pdhl ngeri semua tuh sama excalibur-nya* (=ｘェｘ=)

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Gue shock… serius…

.

**Dream Drops **-at-DreamEater

Kenapa rasanya sejak tadi ada yang mengawasi?

.

**Sweet Dream** -at-NaturalBeauty

Ih, kesel! Dari tadi dicuekin.

.

**Bedtime Terror** -at-MrIcelos

Pengen ke Sanctuary, tp ga punya kenalan di sana. Hmm…

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

Gue sepisles….

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Jadi enaknya gimana ini **-at-Gemini_Defteros** **-at-Tiger_Dohko**? Sumpah gue masih belom mau mati dibelah….

.

**Pemilik Bengkel Cloth **-at-Jamir_Oldest

Main ke Sanctuary lagi deh habis ini. Nganggur juga di sini.

.

**Lord Hypnos** -at-God_of_Sleep

**-at-God_of_Death** Kamu tidak pulang lagi hari ini?

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

**-at-Gemini_Defteros** Ya… berkat doa lu juga. Thanks ya, bro.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Kardia cs ini bikin bingung deh. Mending main sama Aiolia, Milo, Shaka n Aldebaran (=ↀωↀ=)✧

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

Sementara diem dulu deh. Nunggu kepastian. Ngeri juga klo langsung tanya.

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

**-at-Scorpion_King** Aku dan Camus pergi ke kota. Jangan bertindak seenaknya dan membuat kami terburu-buru pulang!

.

**Lord Thanatos** -at-God_of_Death

**-at-God_of_Sleep** Sebentar juga aku pulang.

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

Mau pulang. Kepala puyeng rasanya.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

**-at-IceCoffin** AKU DITINGGAL?! Kamu kok tega sih?

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-Gemini_Aspros** Iyelah, bro. Apa sih yg g buat sodara sendiri. Gue seneng kalo lu seneng. PJan jangan lupa, bro #penting

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Bengong di Colosseum.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-Scorpion_King -at-Tiger_Dohko** **-at-Big_Horn** rapat darurat ditutup. Bubar! Bubar! #puyeng

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Ahelah si apel kecil malah langsung nangis gitu tau Camus diajak Dégel ke kota.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Terus Defteros malah motoin Milo yg lagi nangis heboh begitu.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Pengen pulang tapi Aiolia masih ngehibur Milo.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Terus gue ditinggal gitu aja. Buset….

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

Shaka masih lempeng aja mukanya biar si Milo jejeritan heboh. Nih bocah gampang banget nangisnya…

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

**-at-Gemini_Defteros** ujung2nya doa lu pamrih ya.

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

DONE! Saatnya ngapel.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Minos udah mau kesini, apa **-at-JugdeWyvern** udah selesai juga kerjanya?

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

Home sweet home dah. Mau istirahatin otak yang rasanya ky kebakar.

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

Gue rusuhin Kardia ajalah, minta apdetan langsung puyeng baca DM.

.

**Rhadamanthys** -at-JugdeWyvern

**-at-Young_Lion **Mungkin satu jam lagi aku ke Sanctuary.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

**-at-JugdeWyvern** Asiiiiik! Kalo gitu aku sama Aiolia balik dulu ke kuil Leo. Atau aku tunggu saja di kuilnya Shion?

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-Gemini_Aspros **Hari gini ga ada yang gratis, bro. Biar sama sodara kembar juga.

.

**Rhadamanthys** -at-JugdeWyvern

**-at-Young_Lion **Di Kuil Aries juga tidak apa-apa. Jadi kita bisa lebih cepat ke kota.

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Bro, **-at-HandsomeGuy**, kayaknya abis ini kita butuh nyetak undangan buat si Rhade.

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

**-at-Gemini_Defteros **Ga tau sial apa untung gue punya kembaran kaya' lu, Defteros. Iyelah PJan pekara gampang. Skg jangan ganggu gue dulu.

.

**Timbangan Emas** -at-Tiger_Dohko

Pengen tidur tapi penasaran mampus sama si Cid.

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Pulang! Ngeri gue. Asmita kaya'nya udah bad mood gegara si Milo heboh beud nangisnya.

.

**Garuda Tampan** -at-MightyJudge

Orang di Sanctuary ini cinta skandal ya? Apa kabar kalo bahas skandal Olympus?

.

**Red Antares** -at-Scorpion_King

Capek nangis terus tepar. Dasar bocah…

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

**-at-Scorpion_King** gue udah di kuil lu, ye. Gue tunggu apdetannya.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Numpang mandi di tempatnya Shion (,,◕ ⋏ ◕,,)

.

**Milik Mawar Jelita** -at-HandsomeGuy

Si kalajengking gede itu sebenernya sayang sama si apel kecil lg liatin di kalajengking gendong si kecil hati2 naik tangga.

.

**El Cid** -at-Capricorn

Yang di tunggu sudah tiba. Tiga hari ini akan absen dari Sanctuary… mungkin juga dari TL. Jika butuh apa-apa, bisa disampaikan pada Shura.

.

**Dégel** -at-IceCoffin

Baca TL, jadi kepikiran sendiri. Milo kalo udah ngambek kan susah banget dibujuk.

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-Scorpion_King -at-Tiger_Dohko** **-at-Big_Horn** ITU CID MAU KEMANA, COBA?! SAMA 'DIA'?

.

**Gue Bukan Preman** -at-RealCancer

**-at-Gemini_Defteros** **-at-Scorpion_King -at-Tiger_Dohko** **-at-Big_Horn** Kalo gue belom gila, berarti gue beneran liat Cid lagi sama 'dia'.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Mendeteksi gosip baru (ↀДↀ)✧

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-Gemini_Aspros **Ga boleh diganggu? Lu mau kemana, bro? Hanimun?

.

**Light Side** -at-Gemini_Aspros

**-at-Gemini_Defteros** mau kemana ya rahasialah, bro. Kadang manusia butuh privasi, kan?

.

**Albafica** –at-TheLastHouse

Ingin rasanya menghilang kemanaaaa gitu, yang tidak terlacak siapa pun. Tapi rasanya kok percuma.

.

**Punya Wyvern Cakep **-at-Young_Lion

Terserahlah. Yang penting aku mau senang2 di kota sama Rhadamanthys n Aiolia (●ↀωↀ●)

.

**Dark Side** -at-Gemini_Defteros

**-at-Gemini_Aspros** Asal inget rumah, bro. Tapi abis ini lu tenang aja, kaya'nya sasaran udah berpindah. Have fun ya…

.

.

Demikianlah satu hari lagi berlalu dengan damai di Sanctuary. Sepertinya kedamaian yang penuh dengan kejadian tak terduga ini masih akan terus berlangsung, hingga satu hari tak akan pernah terasa membosankan.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.


End file.
